Low-Power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability of a device, etc. Changing environmental conditions may also affect device communications. For example, physical obstructions (e.g., changes in the foliage density of nearby trees, the opening and closing of doors, etc.), changes in interference (e.g., from other wireless networks or devices), propagation characteristics of the media (e.g., temperature or humidity changes, etc.), and the like, also present unique challenges to LLNs.
Gas and water meters are common components of a Smart Grid Advanced Metering Infrastructure (AMI) network, but are also typically more limited in resources than their counterpart electric meters. In particular, gas and water meters are often battery powered, in contrast to electric meters that may be powered by the electric utility. The expected battery life of a meter is often twenty years or more, since a single service call can often exceed the cost of the meter itself. Due to the long lifetime requirement, nearly all gas and water meters use lithium thionly chloride (LiSOCl2) batteries due to their low self-discharge behavior. However, these batteries are also typically expensive, meaning that many gas and water meters have limited energy resources, which places significant constraints on the operation of a meter. For example, smart gas and water meters typically do not support routing or forwarding packets generated by other devices.